Thanksgiving with the Brigade
by 7MukuroRealm7
Summary: Kyon has to submit a paper on Jamestown, or else he has to repeat. Haruhi wants him to finish it, but she keeps giving him jobs to do for the Thanksgiving party. So with the paper unwritten, Kyon wakes up on a ship en route to Jamestown! OCHiruko by Brian
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kyon is forced into doing an extra credit report on the American colony of Jamestown, or he will have to repeat his second year at North High. To top it off, he also has to get ready for the brigades Thanksgiving party, and Haruhi is giving him no time to study, but tells him that if he doesn't pass, she is going to give him the death penalty. Two nights before it was due, Kyon falls asleep and wakes up on the way to the nation called America.

Brian: Okay, first of all, I know that Kyon and the rest of the brigade are Japanese, so no flames about "Kyon's not English!" or "The Japanese don't celebrate Thanksgiving!" Please, NO FLAMES ABOUT TOTALLY OBVIOUS THINGS.

Also, this is a sequel to my brothers story Halloween with the Brigade

Thanksgiving with the Brigade

* * *

"So, hmm... how do I spell this... is it 'K'..."

Just call me Kyon...

"So...'Kyon'... your grades have been very low lately..."

I know. Okay, that was not the best thing to hear right now.

"Kyon, I am afraid you will have to repeat your second year."

Okay...oka-WHAT THE HELL?!

"The only way to not have to repeat is to enter in an extra credit project on the american colony of Jamestown"

How am I supposed to do a report on somewhere I've never heard of?

"Just make sure you have it on my desk in one week."

Yes, Mr. Okabe.

After I left the room, my mind went numb.

Oh, Haruhi's going to love this...

* * *

Day 1

"WHAT?!" Haruhi's voice shouted out from behind the computer. "Out of the question, Kyon! I can't have one of my brigaders repeat a year! It would make me, your brigade chief, lose face! I oder you to finish the assignment or it's the death penalty!"

Oh, great...

"Also, I have been researching on your report, and I discovered something about the american holiday known as 'Thanksgiving,' which started around the same time as your report."

Wait, you can't mean...

"Thats right! We will be throwing a Thanksgiving party!" Hauhi shouted, standing up on her seat.

Okay, but I need to research my report...

"Don't even think about it! Even with a paper due, your still the SOS brigades lapdog!"

Oh, great, she's contradicting herself again...

"Okay Kyon, get to work! We will need this thing called a 'turkey' for the meal, along with these mashed potato type things, and maybe some other foods to..."

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" A loud, anoying laugh came ringing from the doorway. "Haru-nyan! Why didn't you tell me you needed some food for Thanksgiving?"

Wait, are you saying you can give us food? Thank you, Tsuruya-san! You truly are a goddess!

"Ah, Thank you so megas much Kyon-kun! You flatter me!" Tsuruya-san said, grinning. "All I need to do, though, is call the store where my family goes to by their Thanksgiving food!"

"Okay, good Tsuruya-san!" Haruhi said, grinning.

Tsuruya-san pulled out her cellphone and began dialing.

"Hello, is this Hiru-chans?"

What? Don't call him!

"What? You'll comes? That is so great, megas! See you laters!" Tsuruya-san closed her cellphone, and turned around grinning. "He said he'll come."

Oh, great...

Before the words finished leaving my mouth, the door flew open.

"Hello, SOS brigade!" I heard the annoying voice of the store manager come from the doorway.

What are you doing here, Hiruo?

"That's Hiru**ko**, Kyon." He said, smiling that plastered smile.

I thought you had a Halloween shop...

"I do! My shop sells stuff for all the major holidays in all countries! We have Tanabata, Christmas, Easter, etc, etc..."

I get it.

"That is a totally awesome way to run a business, right Kyon-kun?" Tsuruya-san said, poking me in the cheek.

Racket is more like it...

"Okay, we have all the food needed for your party. All we need is for someone to go pick it up."

"Kyon, go pick it up, and that is an order." Haruhi said, pointing at me.

Why do I have to do it?

"Kyon, how dare you talk back to your superior officer?!" She then paused for a second. "Okay, if you must know, think of it like this. Koizumi is your superior officer." She then pointed to Koizumi, sitting smugly in his seat. "And you can't make a girl go out and do it!" She then pointed to Nagato and Asahina-san. "Now GET MOVING!" I was then thrown out of the room with enough force to make Haruhi a serious pitching contender in baseball. Seriously. I am glad I didn't hit the window or I would have broken through it.

So I made my long boring hike back and forth carrying all the food.

* * *

Day 2

As I was trying to find information on he computer after school, Haruhi's voice came ringing through my phone.

"Kyon! We need you t go pick up some decorations for our party, NOW."

Haruhi, I'm doing my report...

"NO ARGUMENTS!" The phone shut off, so I was forced to do another menial chore for Haruhi, walking back and forth between shops while Hiruko drove beside me in his car, telling me to hurry or Haruhi will get mad.

When I finally managed to deliver the decorations to the clubroom, I was then forced to walk back to my house on exhausted legs and fell asleep.

* * *

Day 3

Still unable to right even the first sentence of my report, I was distracted by a phone call.

When I checked the caller ID, I contemplated ignoring it, but Haruhi would kill me.

What now?

"Kyon, you know those decorations you delivered to us?"

Yeah, what about them?

"You need to decorate the clubroom, now!"

So, begrudgingly, I walked over to the school I had just left, and proceede to decorate the clubroom.

"Kyon, move that picture a little to the right." I complied.

"Now up." I once again complied.

"To the left..." I complied again.

"Now down." I stared at the picture in the exact am place at the beginning.

"Perfect!"

I glanced over my shoulder to see Haruhi and the others eating and drinking tea, while I was slaving away.

Damn that girl really bugs me.

* * *

Day 4

"I didn't even start my project when I got home, because I knew that Haruhi would be calling me soon.

"Kyon, I need you to go pick up pilgrim costumes."

So, once again, I was forced to walk back and forth between Hiruko's house of horrors to the brigade room, with Hiruko overseeing my work.

I gave Haruhi the costumes, but she said they were the wrong size, so I had to go back.

I collapsed on my bed when I got home.

* * *

Day 5

"Kyon, Tsuruya's family has some authentic Thanksgiving artifacts to loan us. Go pick them up." Haruhi said from the other side of the phone.

That was the last straw. I finally lost my temper.

Haruhi, I need to finish my work! If I don't do that, I will have to repeat! So please, LET ME STUDY!

"Okay, Kyon. If you do this, you can have tomorrow off." Haruhi said, kind of disturbed by my temper.

So, I voluntarily walked to the manor of the Tsuruya family, and delivered all the goods to the clubroom.

"Okay, Kyon, that's good. You can go now."

I fell asleep when I got home, relieved that tomorrow was Sunday so I had all day to write my paper.

* * *

"John, John, wake up!"

I awoke to Taniguchi shouting in my face. He looked slightly different, with some strange clothes. Kunikida was beside him, smiling.

Taniguchi?

"Yes, of course it's me, John"

Why are you calling me John?

"Because you're John Smith, of course." He said grinning.

I looked around where I was, and saw I was on the deck of an old boat.

WHAT THE HELL?!

* * *

Brian: So, that was my story. How was it? Sorry for all the jumps. Review if you feel like it...


	2. Chapter 2

Brian: Okay, this is the second chapter for the story, with even more things cleared up. Also, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I had no Wi-fi where I was. Now, I will have my friend Mukuro here do the disclaimer.

Mukuro: 7MukuroRealm7 does not own anything about Haruhi Suzumiya! He is only a very avid fan. The only thing he owns is me.

Thanksgiving with the brigade

Chapter 2: Things get clearer (?)

* * *

Okay, right now, waking up where I am, a normal person would have totally lost it. Thankfully, I'm not normal.

All I could do right now is look at my two best friends, now transformed into pilgrims.

"John, do you seriously not remember who I am?" Taniguchi asked, poking me in the face. "It's me, Taniguchi McGregor, you know me!"

"Yeah John, and it's me, Kunikida Eduard." Kunikida said, still behind Taniguchi.

"Hey, Kunikida, I think John has amnesia." He then looked around and shouted "hey, is there a doctor here?"

"Why yes, I'm a doctor." I didn't even have to look to know who had just walked up. The lazy voice and the sound of a small laugh were evidence enough.

"Hello, John" I gave him a blank look. "What, you don't remember me? It's me, Itsuki Christopher." I just stared at the guy who looked exactly like Koizumi, with the same face but a different name.

"Hmm, it seems you really do have amnesia." He then looked at Kunikida. "Did John hit his head on anything?"

"No, not that I can think of." Kunikida said.

"Oh, well." He then turned his head around. "Nurse, can you please get my medical bag?"

"R-right away, Itsuki!" I heared another familiar voice, however I couldn't see who it was over Koizumi's er, Christopher's shoulder.

"Here y-your medical bag, doctor."

"Why, thank you." He then turned back to me. "John, I would like to re-introduce you to my nurse, Alexandria."

"H-hello, John... m-my name is Mikuru Alexandria..." I looked over Koizumi's shoulder, and almost had a nosebleed. Asahina-san was standing there, wearing that risque nurses outfit that Haruhi bought her so long ago. But, this time it wasn't cosplay, she really was a nurse.

Hello, my name is Kyo-John Smith

"Oh, John, there are a few other people you should recognize, also." Koizumi then started pointing around the ship.

"You see that women with extremely long, green hair?" Koizumi said, pointing at someone who looked lika carbon copy of Tsuruya-san. "Her name is Tsuruya von Elizabeth, and she is distantly related to the queen Elizabeth. As such, her family has much wealth, and they are very influential.

He then pointed to a person sitting on the far side of the ship, reading. I looked over to where he was pointing, and saw a person who looked exactly like Nagato, except she was wearing a gothic dress.

"She's Yuki Natalia. She has a job as researcher and cartographer, but she's usually to absorbed in her books. They must be pretty expensive, so she must have a high salary."

"Oh, I almost forgot. There is one last person I think you should remember. Her name is-"

Koizumi was interupted by a loud voice coming from the mast.

"Attention all colonists! The new land is in sight! We shall arrive there in hour, or my name is not Haruhi Susannah, captain of this ship!"

I didn't even have to look to see who it was. The only person who could have a voice that loud and annoying could be Haruhi.

* * *

Well, I am currently taking a break from whatever work I should be doing on making are new settlements. Or, at least, that's what I was doing before she showed up.

At first, I didn't know who it was, but then I found out.

I was staring into the eyes of Asahina-san (big)

"Hello, Kyon, I'm glad found you." Asahina-san said, grinning.

Um, Asahina-san, what are you doing here, exactly?

"Kyon, I'm here to tell you about what is currently happening to you."

Okay, then can you tell me?

"You are currently 400 years or so in the past, in the soon to be founded Amerian Colony of Jamestown."

Okay, how did I get here?

"Suzumiya-san was mad about the fact that you might have to repeat a year due to not finishing your report, so she decided to take matters into her own hands and actually have you sent back to the Jamestown colony."

But, Haruhi was the one who kept my report from being done in the first place.

"Suzumiya-san has great doubts in your skills at homework completion, so if you were going to fail either way, she would rather you spend more time with her before you repeat." Dammit, I think I was just insulted...

So, how can I get back to my own time period?

"That's classified"

Am I supposed to do something while I'm here that will affect history?

"That's classified"

Why are you here in the first place?

"That's classified"

Okay, I think I have everything under control, so I better get back to work.

"Good luck, Kyon."

* * *

Brian: So did that clear anything up for you?

Mukuro: Did it? Did it?

Brian: Sorry for it being so short. The other will be longer, I promise. Review if you feel like it...


End file.
